The Hands that Built America
by JLove
Summary: At that moment her eyes could have broken the heart of God.


The Hands that Built America

-AN- This is a teaser, of what I might make into a story. It is sort of a song fic but not really. The characters say the lines to The Hands that Build America as the story goes. I hope I can continue, but it's all up to you! R.R (That does not stand for rail road.) I don't own song, title (U2) or Jack. I repeat, I don't own the song or Jack.

Sorry, it is so short.

"Oh my love," I knew it sounded corny, I think she did too. But right now wasn't the moment to care. Right now wasn't the moment to mention she has dirt below her right eye or that if she would stop crying, this would be a lot easier to say. "it's a long way we've come. From the freckled hills-"

"To the steel and glass canyons." I finished it for her. I know what she is about to say half the time, David says if this happens, I am probably in love. "From the stony fields, to hanging steel from the sky." We talk about Ireland a lot. We came here together on the same ship when I was five. But we ran into each other three years ago. She says it is destiny.

I would have offered her my sleeve to blow her nose, but we were embracing so hard she wouldn't let me let go. The rain got harder but she just smothered her face farther into my chest. I rubbed all I could see of her blond hair with my other hand. She was freezing. More people pass us, bumping into us but I know she doesn't even notice them, or realize we are in their way.

"Hey Buddy, tell your girlfriend to stop somewhere that isn't the most crowded place in New York!" Some old man gruffed at us. I didn't acknowledge him. It wasn't the moment for that either.

This was a moment for her and me.

"It's just that," She choked her tears back enough to say the next sentence that would haunt me for ever. "When you go back, I'll never see you again."

"Anne, I have family there. That is what I have wanted my entire life. Don't you know that? Don't you understand?" She didn't get it. We had it worked out a month ago. Two months prior I got a letter from a guy who said he was my uncle. And that he and his wife heard I was in America and they wanted to take care of me. Now at this point I didn't need any takin care of, but I wanted somebody to love me.

"I love you Jack, please stay with me." She started to bawl again. I don't understand she has never been this emotional before. I knew she couldn't come with me and I made a decision. "These, these people, you don't even know if they are lying or not. The green plaid in her skirt brought out eyes. Her white shirt that I was trying to protect was getting soaked in the rain. I hadn't ever seen her dirty, her hair was piled on her head with a band across her head, she looked a mess, and never more beautiful. I couldn't have loved her more unless she was family.

"This is my family Anne, I can feel it. Don't hold me back."

"Jack," Her pouted lips said my name with more love I thought any single word could have. The people were lessening and my boat was leaving. "I am pregnant." The words made my knees go weak. She was 17. I was 18 and we didn't even have enough money for ourselves.

The whistle of the boat blew the last time and I said the only thing that could come to mind. "I have to go." I blurted out. At that moment her eyes could have broke the heart of God.

"You, you Jack Kelly built America. You helped a thousand kids overcome their hardships and strike, you have been people's best friend, and you are the father of my baby and you feel you can leave it all without a second thought?" I let go of her hands, which were now trembling. With anger or sadness I couldn't tell.

"I guess so." I turned my back and headed away though I could still feel her eyes through me. I looked back to say I'm sorry but she was already running away. I had family, I couldn't give it up. I can't. I already had to jump a foot to hop on the ship I was late for. My sack slung over my shoulder, I heaved it up onto my back and when it fell to the ground I was there looking at my hands. The hands that built America. The hands that have a wonderful life without having family. I did it once and I can do it again.

I had to jump about four feet back onto American ground. The man on the ship sho took my ticket yelled at me to get back on the boat. Everything was going so fast. I had to go to my new family- my girlfriend and my new child. I ran back to the spot we said goodbye. I looked but couldn't find her. I dropped my pack and left it because all I cared about was the girl whose heart I just broke.

Exactly then I saw her blond hair across the street. I saw the back of her sensuous shirt, her beautiful plaid skirt. I saw the back of the woman I wanted to marry. "Anne!" I shouted as loud as I could.

She turned her head and once she saw me the rest of her body quickly followed. That moment neither of us seemed to know what to do. She stood there, people walking on the street between us, in the rain, seeing nothing but each other. "Jack." She said in a hors voice I could only just hear.

"Can we get a house in the west?" I joked. All I wanted to do was be with her, now and forever. And I knew I would.

I started toward her. My legs could hardly carry me. She lifted her skirt, without looking away from me probably fearing if she did, I would disappear. She started to head towards me. At least, I am only guessing she could see me. And it is a pretty good guess, because not a second later, a carriage with two white horses trampled into her into the wet dirt when the driver was waving at the ship to Ireland that was leaving. She never got up. My girl, a woman who loved me ever sense she was four years old died that day along with my future child and my hopes.


End file.
